


Words Fail

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing without consent, M/M, minor physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: It's a known fact to never trust a snake. But what do you do when the only one you can trust is the snake? But what do you do when the snake speaks the truth?





	Words Fail

“Hi, Logan!” Patton squealed, as he appeared in Logan’s room while the Logical side was watching Doctor Who. “What’s up? What are you doing? D’ya want a cookie, kiddo?” Logan paused the episode and stared intently at Patton. _Patton always burns his cookies. And this Patton isn’t wearing the cat onesie. And he called me kiddo, which he never does._

“Cut the crap, Deceit,” Logan said dully. ‘Patton’ rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to transform into Deceit.

“You’re sooo fun,” Deceit said dryly. “Anyway, Logan, I need to talk to you, even though I don’t want to.” Deceit paused, giving Logan a chance to speak. Logan thought about Deceit’s words for a while, deciphering the lies.

“What do you _want_ from me?” Logan asked, absolutely done with Deceit.

“You’re not okay with lying. You don’t like thinking about lying, and you don’t find the riddley way I speak in fascinating, do you?” Deceit asked, with a smirk crawling up his scaly face.

“Lying in itself is fascinating and interesting to think about. Not you,” Logan proclaimed, turning away from Deceit and continuing his marathon of Classic Who. Deceit narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He smiled widely, too widely, as a new thought entered his mind. Deceit snapped and transformed into Virgil. He watched as Logan sat on the edge of the couch,  yearning to know if the Daleks really did kill the Doctor this time.

‘Virgil’ put an arm around Logan, who was too caught up in the show to notice. ‘Virgil’ placed his free hand and Logan’s knee, who still didn’t notice anything. ‘Virgil’ slid his hand up Logan’s knee, who deadpanned. Logan paused the show once more.

“Get out, Deceit,” Logan commanded. ‘Virgil’ kissed Logan’s cheek.

“Oh you should know, I take no for an answer,” ‘Virgil’ whispered in Logan’s ear, which he bit seductively. Logan let out a frustrated sigh, and sunk out of his room. ‘Virgil’ smirked as he snapped and transformed back into Deceit. He hummed _Freeze Your Brain_ as he walked around Logan’s room, searching for something he could use to wrap Logan around his finger. Logan was his biggest obstacle to taking over the mindscape. Logical thinking always won over lies, so if he could just break that stupid, logical mind of Logan’s, Deceit could practically taste victory.

Pretending to be the other sides briefly when they were in a group was always much easier. Transform, drop a comment here and there and leave, and continue to control from behind the scenes. Cause Logan to stop talking, and cause the others to lie about Logan. Deceit needed to destroy Logan’s self esteem little by little. Deceit needed to destroy Logan’s trust in his pathetic friends little by little. Deceit needed to be the only one Logan could rely on little by little.

“Wow, Logan, I wasn’t listening to that conversation from here in the mindscape, and it was totally the kindest thing ever. I didn’t even make stop them from talking at some points, because what those other sides were gonna say were going to be _so nice_ ,” Deceit hissed, wrapping an arm around Logan, as he appeared beside the other.  

“Get away from me, Deceit,” Logan demanded tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Deceit pressed his nose against Logan’s and transformed into Patton.

“Oh, I would love too!” ‘Patton’ squealed, an evil sardonic grin growing on his face.

“Get. Away. From. Me,” Logan said, annunciating each word with even more force and poignancy. ‘Patton’ took a step back, and quirked his eyebrows. ‘Patton’ snapped and turned into Roman, and pushed Logan with the force of a wrestler against the wall and held him pinned there.

“You nerd, no one cares about what you have to say. Just look at all the times we ignored you.”

“I-”

_Snap. Virgil arrived._

“You really are the least favorite side. The fans don’t care about you, as there’s the least amount of theories for you. I don’t even care about you after you insulted me all that time. Pfft, defeatist, _really_? And of course Roman doesn’t, he’s Roman. And Patton. Oh boy, oh boy.”

“Well-”

 _Snap. Patton Arrived_.

“I don’t care about you one bit! It might seem like it, Lo, but it’s the same act I put on for everyone, haha!! But ya wanna know who does Logan? Deceit! Deceit does!”

“N-No.”

 _Snap. Deceit Arrived._ A horrific, lopsided grin spread across the scaley side of his face while he all but snarled at Logan. He waved a hand to shut Logan up.

“Hm. Before you finish talking, don’t let me make my point. You know these are all false. You just desire to admit it. But you shouldn’t. You really shouldn’t,” Deceit said, still holding Logan to the wall, and snarking his way about. Logan’s eyes went wide as he realized what Deceit was saying. Logan slowly and shakily spoke.

“Y-You can be c-correct, but. B-But that doesn’t mean I-I care about you. Or that I-I don’t care about R-Roman, or Patton, or Virgil, as much as I hate emotions,” Logan said, willing himself not to tear up from the utter pain of everything about this situation. The pain from being held against the walls. The pain from the other side’s words not ten minutes ago. The pain from Deceit’s words as he transformed into each of the other’s. The pain from his admission. It all had too much gravity. Deceit tsked.

“I won’t be making you care about me,” Deceit snarled, as he pressed his lips against Logan’s. Logans eyes went wide with shock, and he froze for a moment, before tilting his head away from Deceit, and pushing the liar off of him. Deceit tilted his head and shook it. He let out a huff of air as he narrowed his eyes, and let Logan go. “You’re fun,” he said as he snapped and left the room. Logan rubbed his shoulders, and let out a shaky sigh. Deceit was, unfortunately, correct, despite his lies. Logan’s mind was swirling. Lies never surpass logic. But.. how? How did that just happen?

Logan had another conversation with the sides, which was turning into a predictable cause and effect: when he talked, he was shot down. And with that, Logan learned the true value of his words: close  to zero. Was Logan really a robot, like Patton said? Was Logan really useless, not even for protection as Virgil would stop the other’s from stupid decisions, as the aforementioned side so kindly pointed out? Was Logan really too inept at the more modern happenings of the world to help Thomas, like Roman said?

“They’re right. All of them. You aren’t anything to me, you know…,” Deceit said, slithering his words into Logan’s ear. He tried to reject those words. He tried to reject Deceit. But it was hard to do that when he desired to at least be something to someone. To not be worthless. Even the most emotionless of people (or sides) wanted that validation; it was just a necessity.

So Logan fell. He fell and he fell into Deceit’s thorned arms; into the trap so carefully set up for him; into the most lavish jail cell.

He still guided Thomas, he still focused on work, but there was something always there with him, whether it was helping or hindering him. Logan had lips connected to his own; a hand carding through his hair; the scent of love (or maybe it was lust, Logan couldn’t tell) lingering on his clothes.

His attention was always pulled away by a snake eye when he was going to go to another side. Deceit took over his metaphorical existence, and crushed Logan with all his lies. Sometimes, logic wasn’t stronger than lies. Sometimes, the biggest defence was torn down. Sometimes, the mindscape fell prey to a maniacal laugh, one that only came from a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me feel sad, too. We're in the same boat.
> 
> [ my tumblr ](https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/) [ my writing tumblr with some short stories ](https://nushiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
